


Gaster's Castle

by Sindian



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Echo parts, Echo penis, Echo vagina, Eventual Smut, First work - Freeform, Fontcest, Fontfest - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Might add more tags, Multi, NSFW, Other, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tentacle Dick, Vampire Gaster, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindian/pseuds/Sindian
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!Two brothers caught in a storm in the middle of a forest seeks shelter in a mysterious castle where they meet the mysterious resident and start to form a friendship, but not everything is what it seem.A Gaster/Papyrus/Sans Fanfic with eventual smutMy first fanfic of any kind!Inspired by http://spoopy-gaster.tumblr.com/





	1. The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> (This story takes place in a Alternate Universe where monsters never went to the underground and it's medieval time, but not really, it's just around that kind of setting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of our tale. Two brother caught in the middle of a forest during a terrible storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Introducing Sans and Papyrus)

_Near a town with no name, deep inside the forest, in a tall castle surrounded by a lake, lives a lonely monster. A noble man, no one knows much else about him. There used to live other monsters there too, friends and servants of the lord, but they are all gone now, no one knows why. How long he has lived there, no one knows, no one has talked to him, and no one has ever seen him leave the castle. But sometimes at night, if you dare go close enough, you can see him looking at the moon thru his window, with a longing gaze. But don’t get to close, because if he sees you, he might invite you inside, and no one knows what is going on in there, because no soul has ever come out again._

Sans and Papyrus was running thru the forest, their bones wet from the heavy rain falling on them, not even the thick forest could protect them from the mighty storm roaming over them, the thunder shaking the ground, and the lightning lighting up the sky, a storm like this had not hit the country for years, and the two skeleton brother’s were caught in the middle of it.

“Come on bro, just a bit longer” said the older skeleton Sans loudly, trying to be heard over the winds howling and the rains pitter-patter on the trees.

“B-Brother” said the younger, yet taller skeleton Papyrus, “I-I’m tired… And cold… C-Can we please…. Rest for a w-while?” he pleaded, his voice weak as he needed the support of his brother to get across the forest floor. It was highly unusually for the younger skeleton to be so weak and tired, he was always so full of life and energy, and was normally the one who had to pull his lazy big brother around, but the table had turned, and this made Sans very worried, something was clearly wrong.

“We have to find a shelter bro!” Sans said, looking around for anything to use as a shelter, an abandoned house, a cave, a fallen tree, ANYTHING! He needed his younger brother out of the blistering cold rain so he could rest, but they have gotten so lost on their way here, that they were not even following a road anymore, they were running and crawling along the uneven forest floor, trying they best to see in the darkness of the night, only the lightning lighting their way, but even though there was plenty of lightning, they only lasted a second, and sometimes would even blind the brothers, but they had to keep going! Sans had to get his little brother to safety!

None of them noticed the cliff before it was too late, and they both fell down and started tumbling down a steep hill. By the time they finally stopped rolling both they clothings were wet, dirty, and mostly ripped apart. Sans opened his eyes, his shoulder was badly hurt, but he ignored it. “PAPYRUS?!” He yelled, looking around in a panic, he had lost hold of his brother when they fell, and he was horrified about the thought of his little brother might be even more hurt because of his own clumsiness, why didn’t he see where he was going?! Why did he not check the map before they went into the forest?! Why had he not listen to Papyrus about the dark clouds! Why, why, WHY!?

“PAPYRUS?!” He called out again, not getting an answer, but as the lightning flashed, he saw something that both filled him with hope and dread. There, on the ground, a red scarf was waving in the wind. He quickly made his way there, and surely enough, his brother was lying there, barely conscious, whispering weakly “B-Brother?” his voice drowning out by the rain. “Papyrus..” Whispered Sans, helping his brother up and crying, “I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry… this is all my fault!” He quickly got the brother up on his back as best he could, the younger ones feet dragging across the ground as Sans continued onwards, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he needed help! “HELP?! IS ANYONE OUT THERE?! PLEASE! I NEED HELP!” He yelled, but the sound was overwhelmed by the thunder, and he was losing hope.

Just then he step out of the covers from the thick trees, and in his hurry to get Papyrus to safety almost fell in the lake not far into the clearing he was now in. “W-What?” whispered Sans as he looked around, the clearing nor the lake would protect them from the rain, but there, in the middle of the lake was an island, with a grand castle that looked like it was withstanding the storm perfectly. A stone bridge close by was connected the island with the mainland, and Sans did not hesitate to run over there, this was his only chance! He had to get Papyrus out of the rain! And the castle looked abandoned anyway! Maybe he was lucky and it was! Then again, he had no food on him, but he did not mind that right now, all he wanted was a bed for Papyrus in a dry room.

Sans ran up to the gate and desperately tried to open them, but had no luck, they were locked. He was about to just blast the doors open, when he noticed a candle light by one of the windows and a shadow. So there were people living here!

He started hammering on the door, “PLEASE! LET US IN! MY BROTHER IS VERY SICK AND NEED HELP! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU” he called and looked up at the window, but the candle and shadow was gone, had it just been his imagination? Was the lightning playing a trick on him? Before he could decide the gate open with a cranking sound, like it had not been open for years, and a tall, pale monster was standing in front of him, holding a candle up.

This monster was taller than Papyrus, and that was an impressive height! He too looked like a skeleton… but something was off, for a second Sans could have sworn his eyes glimmering ruby red, but when he looked again they were not. The monster skull was cracked, two places, both reaching each eye, on was from his mouth to his left eye, the other from his right eye to over his skull, splitting in two there and going to the back of his head, he looked old, and yet very healthy, his head and chest held high. He looked them up and down.

“Please sir!” Pleaded Sans, normally he was not this nice to strangers, but he desperately needed help for Papyrus, and starting a fight was not the way. “My brother has fallen ill, we been trapped out in the storm for hours, can we please come in and rest, we won’t cause any trouble!” he promised, looking at the taller monster with sad eyes, “Please”

The tall monster looked thoughtful for a moment, before stepping aside and letting them in. Sans quickly ran inside the dark castle, the tall monster closing the gate behind them with a loud thunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is my first fanfic, comments would be appreciated!)


	2. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two brothers have sought shelter in the castle, but who is this mysterious figure?

Sans only made it a few steps inside the castle before his legs gave way, he had not noticed just how tired and hurt he was, but making it into a safe place had finally made the wounds of the forest gain up on him. His shoulder was thumping with the magic pulse of his magic, he was not sure what was wrong with it, but whatever it was brought a numbness to his whole arm that got worse and worse, he could barely move it now, how he could have moved it before he was not sure. The rest of him was not that well either, his bones was bruised and even cut some places, his ankle hurt along with both his feet, his clothing was almost completely ruined by the branches that had cut into him, and those places it was not they were heavy with mud and rain.

Not the best look to have for a castle like this, he was already creating a little puddle of mud water.

The tall monster, however, did not seem to mind and was more worried about him and Papyrus well being, and quickly helped Sans up, grabbing his elbow and pulling him up with impressive strength, considering the almost passed out Papyrus still was clinging to Sans shoulders. The unknown monster quickly guided them to a wooden bench not far from the entrance and let them sit down to rest, it was not the most comfortable place, but it would have to do for now.

Sans leaned back on the bench, having moved Papyrus off his back and to his side, and tried to catch his breath, his ribs were hurting from the cold air, and the castle was not much warmer in that respect, at least not right now or here, he hoped there was a warmer place deeper inside where he and Papyrus could rest. “T-Thank you” He stammered, barely able to get the words out, he was just so, so tired. He rubbed his elbow, the place the taller one had touched him, it felt like an electric pulse had gone thru his arm when that happen, he was not sure what that was about. The surface of his hand had felt smooth, almost like porcelain, but on a closer look, in better light, he certainly looked like a skeleton, but it was hard to tell.

The tall stranger was wearing a black long trench coat with a high collar and a white sweater underneath that was covering his neck.

The only light in the room right now was the candle the stranger was holding, it revealed enough that Sans knew their were in a kind of hallway.

“You are quite welcome, I could not with good conscious leave someone out on such a dreadful night” the stranger said, giving a soft, but somewhat warm smile. His voice was dark, smooth but with an edge to it, it send a shiver down Sans back while also warming him up, it was quite a strange feeling.

“My name is Sans” Sans explain, thinking he better introduce himself, he stroked his brothers skull “And this is my little brother, Papyrus” he looked at him worried.

Papyrus was shivering and whining, he was tired and hurt and could barely keep awake, yet along keep his eyes open, he just came with a “mmmm” before sinking more into Sans.

This worried Sans, he wanted Papyrus in bed soon! And maybe get some food in him, something hot to warm up his rattling bones!

“It is a pleasure to meet you Sans, Papyrus” said the tall monster with a nod “My name is Wing Din Gaster, but you can just call me Gaster” that is the name he preferred. Gaster straighten himself up, having hovered over Sans and Papyrus a bit, examining their injures and decided nothing looked too bad “We should get you two to a warmer chamber and get you something hot to drink” he said, holding out a hand “Can you walk?”

“I think I can manage” said Sans, a little stubbornly as he helped Papyrus up. He had had a bit of rest and was now ready to carry on, his little brother needed him so he would keep going till they were safe.

Gaster nodded slowly, retracting his hand and leading Sans and Papyrus, thought barely even walking, thru the castle and up the stairs. On the stairs Sans had a bit of problem and Gaster had to help carry Papyrus up the stairs “How in the world did you get caught up in that storm? And so far out in the forest as you are?”

“We were traveling and we got lost” Sans said simply, added no more than that, as much as he appreciated the help from Mr. Gaster, he was not to keen on sharing information with him just yet, at least not if he found it necessary, like when he had told Gaster his name.

Gaster nodded slowly and lead Sans and Papyrus to one of the guest rooms with a fireplace “I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I only have one guest room, and it only has one bed, I hope that is not to much of a problem”

Sans blushed as he looked into the room, the bones on his cheek turning blue. Inside the room was a king size bed with drapes, a couch and loveseat on a furry blanket in front of a fireplace and a big window with the drapes covered for. It looked like a room couples would sleep in, and it looked WAY fancier and cosier than anywhere they ever been. Sans was close to asking if Gaster had something… less fancy, as him and Papyrus was still covered in mud and he would rather not ruin anything, but Gaster spoke before he could.

“There is a bathroom thru that door there, the water should be hot, feel free to use it, I will find you both something you can sleep in for the night” Gaster nodded slowly “Do not worry about ruining anything or putting it out of order, I have not used this room in quite awhile anyway”

Sans nodded and stepped into the room. “Thank you” he said before Gaster closed the door behind him and Sans. He turned on the light, glad to find that still working, electricity was a fantastic thing! And he quickly made his way to the bathroom. For a room that had not been used for a while it sure was clean, and Sans still felt bad about dragging mud everywhere, Gaster sure was a generous host.


	3. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two brothers relaxes in their room and get some talking done.

Papyrus had been out of it for most of the time, hearing voices echoing around him and mostly just feeling like he was slowly sinking into mud, but being way too tired to get himself out, he was so tired… so weak…. This was really not like him, he was always the one with the most energy, trying to get his lazy brother to follow along, but right now he was just so tired… if he could just… fall asleep… then maybe he could…..

Papyrus was alerted when he suddenly felt his clothing being taken off. No! He didn’t want that and he tried to swat at whoever was trying to undress him. GET AWAY!

“OUCH!” He heard a familiar deep voice say, “Papyrus quit fighting, you need a bath!”

“B-Brother?” Papyrus ask weakly and finally got enough strength to open his eyes, but he only got more confused as he did, he was in a big marble bathroom, the rain being outside the window now, how had he gotten here? Sans was in front of him, clothing ruined, muddy and he was trying to get Papyrus undressed, this time Papyrus did not fight back and instead sat more up on his own “Brother? Where are we-” Papyrus gasped in shock, looking at Sans “You didn’t break in here did you! Sans you promis-”

“No no Paps! I didn’t! I knocked and a man named Gaster let me in, he agreed to shelter us for the night” Sans quickly said, putting Papyrus mind to ease. Papyrus got undressed and Sans ran over and turned on a shower. “I’m gonna rinse off the mud first alright, then we can get in the tub, I don’t want you being cold anymore”

Papyrus had not noticed how cold he had been, but now that he did his bones began to shudder and he held around himself, the floor was cold and so was the mud and rainwater on him, he was so dirty! He started to whine.

Sans quickly went over and stroked Papyrus cheeks “Shh! Bro, bro, its okay!” He said and pulled Papyrus in for a quick hug “It’s alright! We are safe now, we can rest here, and tomorrow-”

“No please Sans!” Papyrus grabbed his brother’s arms, shaking slightly. “I don’t wanna run again, can’t we rest for a while?” Papyrus was so tired, and he did not feel like a single night would help on that.

Sans shifted, uncomfortable by Papyrus whining and looked at his brother worried… Sans really did not like staying in the same place for long… but…. “We can ask bro, but I am not sure if Gaster would allow that” Sans said and then started guiding his younger brother into the shower to get clean and somewhat warm while he took off his own clothing.

Papyrus welcomed the warm water, even if it felt like it was burning his bones at first and started washing the mud and other stuff of him, trying to just stay awake, but the warm was so nice…. And he… Papyrus found himself falling asleep again.

When Papyrus came too he was dressed in a old kind of nightgown, the kind that looked more like a dress and you expected to see a hat with too, and he was under a heavy blanket and laying on a fluffy pillow. Papyrus had not been so comfortable in a long time, but still, he was uneasy. “Brother?” he turned to his side and the froze, blushing.

Sans was laying close by his side, dressed in a nightgown as well and was softly asleep, his teeth slightly parted. It was not a new thing for the brothers to sleep so close, but it was new to do so dressed in these attires. Papyrus blush deepened as he felt that he was not wearing any sort of underwear and he quickly pulled the gown down more, his sudden motion shaking the bed slightly and making the Sans stir.

Papyrus watched carefully as his brother slowly began opening his eyes, the light in them slowly glowing up, intensifying in strength as they focused on Papyrus, brighten up even more as a smile on Sans face was forming. “Hey bro, how are you feeling?” Sans whispered quietly, his deep voice rumbling slightly, causing Papyrus to shiver.

“I am quite comfortable and warm brother, what about you?” Papyrus looked more around the room, noting their surroundings, the only light was from the fireplace warming up the room.

“Mmmm” Sans moved a little closer to Papyrus “I am quite comfortable too” He closed his eyes too, giving a lazy smile.

Papyrus blushed a deep orange, but tried not to let it show, Sans was often cuddly when they sleep, it was nothing new, so he just tried to ignore how he felt. “That is good brother! But I am still quite confused about where we are”

Sans sighed and open up his eyes again. “Well, as you remember, we left the last village and wandered off into the woods, but then the storm started and we got lost”

Papyrus frowned by this. “I told you Sans! I told you there would be a storm, but you didn’t listen to me I-”

“I’m sorry” Sans whispered, trembling in the bed and hiding his face in the pillow. “... It’s all my fault Papyrus, I’m so sorry, it was so stupid, I should have listen to you I should have-” Tears was starting to stain the pillow.

Papyrus gasped and quickly pulled his brother in for a hug. “No no Sans! I don’t blame you! I’m sorry for saying those things, I was just frustrated!”

Sans grinned and snuggled more into Papyrus, drying his tears, “It’s alright bro, I was kind of a dum dum” he sighed. “Anyway, we fell down a cliff and you sort of passed out and then I found this castle in the middle of a lake and that is how we ended up here”

Papyrus gasped, “So, we are in a castle?!” Wow, he never been to a castle before! That explained why everything looked so fancy.

Sans grinned and nodded. “That is right, I guess we can explore it more tomorrow if our host allows it, but for now we should try to get some more sleep Paps”

Papyrus nodded and the two skeleton settled into bed to try and sleep, Papyrus wrapping his arms around his older, but smaller brother, resting his head on top of the other one as Sans quietly and safely fell asleep. Papyrus however, did not go to sleep, the blush from before returned. Because if he was not wearing any underwear underneath his nightgown… Did that mean Sans did not wear any either? He didn't dare to check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and encroachment! It really warms my heart to read!


	4. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the brothers get thirsty during the night and goes to explore.

Papyrus could not fall asleep. As comfortable as he was in the warm, soft bed with his brother by his side, he could not fall asleep. The reason for this could be a lot of things, the clothes he was wearing was not that comfortable, mostly due to the fact he was missing undergarment, that lead to his curiosity about whether or not Sans was wearing underpants, the thought about him not causing the younger brother to blush, it was not like it would make a difference, they were brothers, but still, the thought hunted him. The last reason could be that he was thirsty, so very thirsty, and so, despite him being in a stranger's house, Papyrus decided to untangle himself from his brothers grip, without waking him up, and venture out of the room to find a kitchen or something where he could get a glass of water.

The storm outside had stopped, and the moon was out in all its glory, lighting up the night brilliantly.

As Papyrus slowly walked thru the hall, he could not help but look out the window, looking at the moon, the lake, and the flowers! The castle had a garden and from where Papyrus was standing he had a perfect view of it, there was a lot of plants there, from a huge tree to a tiny flower, but what caught his attention was the blue flower that practically glowed in the moonlight, they were so pretty! 

He was almost up on the window still to get a better look when he noticed a shadow down by the flowers, a man was walking around, checking up on the flowers and plants to see the damage the storm had caused. He looked up at the window where Papyrus was and smiled gently, waving, how he had known Papyrus was there, the young skeleton had no idea, but he did not complain as he waved again.

Papyrus figured this must be Gaster, the man who had lead him and his brother inside, but why was he not in bed? Perhaps he also could not sleep. Papyrus made his way downstairs and outside to talk with the man, perhaps he was thirsty too and could show Papyrus where the kitchen was. Papyrus also wanted to thank this man for letting them stay the night, it was the right thing to do.

He walked outside, shivering a little by the cold air, the storm was gone, the the wind of fall was still cold. He walked up to the man, his legs still a bit weak, and smiled.

“Hello! I am Papyrus, you must be Gaster right?” Papyrus said in a excited voice, though he had not been able to sleep, he had been able to rest, and he had gotten a little sleep in the bathtub, so he had gotten a little of his energy back again.

Gaster looked surprised at the young man and then smiled. “Wing Din Gaster yes, but Gaster is fine” He looked Papyrus a little up and down. “You should not be outside dressed as that." He said worried.

Papyrus froze, in his eagerness to say thank you to the man who had helped his and his brother he had forgotten what he was wearing!

Just then, a cold wind blew across the garden, lifting Papyrus nightgown before he quickly held it down with a “NYEH!” but not before Gaster had gotten a glimpse of Papyrus bare bone, and even with the dressed held down, there was still a lot of exposed bones, especially around the neck, since the nightgown did not have a neck, but rather softly held itself up by Papyrus’s shoulders.

Gaster licked his teeth softly, but slightly shook his head, no…. Not yet. “You should get inside again” He commented and walked closer, putting a hand on Papyrus back and started leading him back.

Papyrus blushed, that was so embarrassing! Also, the place where Gaster’s hand was on his back suddenly felt warm while a cold shiver went down his spine, a weird experience that had Papyrus a little weak by his knees, and his voice suddenly a little shy as he looked up at the much older gentleman. “Can you spare a glass of water, I am ever so thirsty” Papyrus said.

“Me too” Gaster mumbled, but too low for Papyrus ears to catch, especially since Papyrus did not have ears. 

“But of course” Gaster said as he lead the way, his hand still on Papyrus back, moving ever so slightly lower, stroking the young skeletons spine ever so lightly.

Papyrus was still blushing as he walked with Gaster, he did not mind people touching him, he hardly noticed, but this was different, he was all too well aware of Gaster’s hand on his back and he shivered ever so slightly, he better distract Gaster before he noticed. “How come you are up so late?” He asked softly.

Gaster chuckled, “I could ask you the same thing, but I guess the reasons are the same, I simply could not sleep” He said as he got to the kitchen and motioned for Papyrus to sit down. “Perhaps a cup of tea would help you relax”

Papyrus nodded and smiled warmly “That would be lovely!” He said, he always liked a glass of warm tea, it reminded him of more peaceful times.

Gaster nodded as he started making the tea, humming softly to himself a old folk song he loved. Papyrus listened to the humming and found it… enchanting, a soft smile spreading over his teeth as he listened, it was marvelous.

“Where is everyone else” Papyrus asked suddenly, looking around, he imagine a castle like this could host a lot of people, perhaps they were sleeping?

Gaster shook his head. “There is no one else here, I live in this castle by myself” He said as he poured the young skeleton a cup tea, and gave himself another cup.

Papyrus gasped. “Wowie! It must be hard to maintain a castle this big on your own” He said, as he sipped his tea. Gaster smiled gently. “I get by, I have a lot of time on my hand… although” He sighed, looking out the window. “It does get lonely” He said softly.

Papyrus frowned by that, that was so sad! Gaster did indeed look lonely, his gaze far away like he was in another time all together. Papyrus hated seeing people in any kind of pain, but he was not sure what he could do about it. He started by clearing his voice, catching Gaster attention and then flashed him a big bright smile. “Well, fear not, for tonight you will not be lonely! The Great Papyrus is here!” He grinned wider, closing his eyes in the process, so he did not notice the dark purple blush that spread across Gaster face from that smile, and by the time he open his eyes, the blush was already gone.

Gaster coughed slightly and then smiled. “Perhaps that is true…. But you really should get back to bed now, it’s late” he said as Papyrus yawned and sipped at his tea “Bring the cup with you, in case you still have trouble sleeping."

Papyrus got up and looked at Gaster “What about you, will you go to bed too?”

Gaster smiled as he answered. “I will return to my chambers yes, let me show you the way back to your room” Once again he placed his hand on Papyrus back as he lead him along. Papyrus blushing ever so slightly again as Gaster lead him back to his room. “Sleep tight” Gaster said as he closed the door behind Papyrus.

Papyrus went to bed, laying down and now had a whole other reason for not being able to sleep. And his name was Gaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos!


	5. The Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, the three of them enjoys breakfast.

Sans woke up the next morning, his shoulder still aching, but the numbness is his arms had gone away and he felt her could move it better than before. He snuggled a little more into his brother, who sometime during the night had finally fallen asleep and was still sleeping to this point. Sans decided to take advantages of that to get dressed, but in what? When he looked their clothing were gone and he got a sinking feeling about that.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sans quickly grabbed a blanket and threw around himself before carefully saying “Come in”

Gaster came in with a stack of fresh clothing and looked at little amused at the tiny skeleton all packed up in a blanket as armor. “Morning, I took the liberty of washing your clothing, but since they are still trying to dry I brought you some other clothing for now”

Sans looked the big man up and down, there was a little more light in the room today, even with the sunlight blocked by the big drapes, and he got a better look at the monster. He was tall, no doubt about it, but Sans could have sworn he looked healthier before, chest held high and all that, but that was not the case now, Gaster looked almost a little sick, lines under his eyes and his body bend a little. Sans would not have taken noticed of it if it was not for how healthy he looked last night, something was going on.

But still, Gaster was quite tall, no way his clothing would fit on Sans, but it would be rude to say no, so he carefully took the clothing from the older monster. Their bones touched, but unlike the night before, no electric feeling came, he must have been so tired last night he had been imagining things. 

“Thank you, but we really should be goi-” Sans paused himself and frowned, looking back at Papyrus… He had promised to try, so he would. “Acselly… Could we… Stay here a while?” He prepared himself for the anger and disgust the usually came with that, or the pity in their eyes that he hated so much. So he was surprised when neither of those things happened.

Gaster thought about it and nodded. “I suppose you and your brother can stay awhile if you can help me with a few chores” he said with a soft smile. Sans frowned a little, “... What kind of chores”

Gaster chuckled “Nothing to difficult, during laundry, attending the garden, going shopping, I don’t store a lot of food here, being all by myself, and I can’t make the journey all the way to the village easily” He stroked his back and frowned like he was a bit in pain “Old joints”

Sans blinked and thought about it “... I have to talk with my brother” he said and Gaster nodded “But of course” Gaster answered “Breakfast will be ready soon, your brother should know the way” He walked out.

Sans froze… How would his brother know?!

Sans took of the blanket once Gaster had left and took of the nightgown and first of all looked for some underwear, seriously, how did Gaster forget to give them underwear last, he had been to embarrassed to ask, and too afraid of pissing of his host so he had slept without them, but now he really wanted some. Luckily he found some and put it on, putting on the rest of the clothing that surprisingly did fit him pretty well, but how?! Then Sans remember Gaster had taken their clothing, he must have learned they sizes that way. 

Sans looked himself in the mirror, it looked like servant clothing, but it was still better than what he had been wearing before, so he would not complain, although, it did look really old.

It was at this time Papyrus started stirring in bed and coughed, he felt better than yesterday, no question about that, but he still felt rather sick. “B-Brother?” He said weakly, sleep making his voice thick and he rubbed his eyes as he attempted to sit up.

“I’m right here bro” Sans said, as he brought over the clothing to his brother so he could get dressed, blushing slightly. “I let you dress in peace” It was bad enough he had to dress him after the bath yesterday, and bath him! He was pretty much at his limit.

Papyrus nodded and watched as Sans went out in the hallway and got himself dressed, his outfit matched his brother, but still fit him pretty well, he looked himself in the mirror and tried to take a proud stance, yes, he liked these clothing, maybe if they asked nicely they could keep it, better than those baggy hole filled clothing they had been walking around in for ages.

Sans and Papyrus both walked toward the dining hall, Sans asking Papyrus how he knew where it was. Papyrus blushed. “I could not sleep last night, and Mr. Gaster was kind enough to lead me to the kitchen for a cup of tea, the dining room was right next to the kitchen” Papyrus explained.

Sans frowned by that, he did not like the idea of his younger brother walking around on his own or with a stranger in a big castle like this, but he did not mention it, since they were at the dining room now, both their teeth glistening with droll now.

Was this really breakfast? There was so much of it! For a guy who said he did not keep much food this sure did look like a feast! Gaster was at the table end, drinking something that looked like red wine. “Welcome, enjoy yourself, I have already eaten”

Papyrus grinned “Oh! Thank you so much! And thank you for letting us stay!” He never did get to say that last night! He sat down by the table and started eating happily, he had not had a feast like this since… Well, forever!

Sans was more cautious, but sat down to eat as well, and decided now would be a good time to inform Papyrus of their plans. “I talked with Mr. Gaster earlier this morning, and he agreed to let us stay for a longer time if we help out with some chores” 

Papyrus gasped with excitement “Oh! We would love to help out!” He said with a bright smile “Thank you so much Mr. Gaster!”

Gaster chuckled softly, watching the younger skeleton, he was quite special, it was clear that he was sick, and yet as soon as he heard about the chores his eyes lighted up, he was clearly a working man with a lot of energy… Something Gaster had not seen in a long time.


	6. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two brothers are left on their own to explore the castle.

After breakfast Gaster looked paler than usual and sighed. “I think I did not sleep enough last night” He mumbled, standing up and stroking his back while he stretched. “I think I will retreat to my chamber” He said with a nod.

Papyrus looked worried at the older skeleton, he hoped he was not part of the reason Gaster did not sleep well. “Oh, if you say so, what would you like us to do while you rest some more?” After all they had agreed to do chores around the house for them to be allowed to stay here, might as well get started on that!

Gaster thought about that, they already cleaned up after breakfast and he waved his hand, “Nothing really, I guess you can explore the castle some more and get used to the layout” He turned around. “Feel free to look around” He said with a smile, as he started walking. “But do keep in mind this is my home, not yours, please do not look thru my private belongings”

That made Sans suspicious, did Gaster have something he was hiding? Why would he have that? When people have something to hide it’s usually bad news, but then again, he could just be a private person, many people were. So for now he would not go looking for hidden secrets, his brother seemed to have other plans anyway.

“Oh Sans! You have to see the garden!” Papyrus said excitedly, dragging his brother along “It’s really breathtaking!” He said as he guided his brother thru the castle to the door to the outside “I’m sure you gonna love it!”

Papyrus dragged his brother all the way out to the garden, but then stopped and had a disappointed look on his face as he frowned.

None of the flowers were in bloom right now, making the garden look rather boring and kind of dead.

“That is weird” Papyrus mumbled confused, and a little frustrated, “They were in bloom last night.” 

Sans shrugged, maybe they only bloom at night, but that reminded him, “Why do you know all this?” Papyrus had talked a little about it, but now Sans wanted details, what had happened last night?

Papyrus froze and then blushed a little, scratching his cheek nervously. “When I could not sleep I saw Mr. Gaster outside tending to the garden and I thought I say hi and thank you” he said as he looked around disappointed “It was really amazing then, all the flowers blooming and some even shining in the moonlight” He said with a sigh, really wishing his brother could have seen it.

Sans frowned. “In the middle of the night?” Who tends a garden at that time? Normally you should be sleeping at night, not being outside tending to flowers and such. Then again, “It seems like the flowers only bloom at night” What a weird choice for flowers then. 

Papyrus gasped. “That must be it!” He said excitedly, clapping his hands. “Oh you have to see it at night then brother!” It was truly a sight to behold!

Sans shook his head with a grin, “Nah, I think I spend my night’s sleeping, especially if we are getting hard chores” He frowned and thought about, why would someone have flowers that only bloom at night? You would hardly get to see them, that was indeed suspicious.

The brothers continued on into the castle, where they explored around a little more, finding different rooms you would expect to find in a castle.

There were plenty of other guest rooms, but they all seemed dusty and like they had not been used in a long time, making Sans wonder why the guest room they had been in had been taken so well care of.

They found a several locked doors and continued on. “What do you think is in there” Sans asked his brother once, the younger brother answering “I don’t know, I don’t like snooping around or guessing”

They found a grand ballroom where they both skated around on the waxed floor a little for fun.

The found a stable outside with a horse with fur like the night sky at midnight and it’s hair and eyes even darker. It seemed like it was well taken care of.

They had wandered around the castle for a couple of hours now, and Sans was getting tired of exploring and suggested they returned to their room to relax some and maybe get a bath.

Papyrus didn’t have anything against that idea and they both traveled back to their room.

Sans sighed after they returned to their room. "I know I said we could rest here Papyrus, but I don't want to stay for too long" He frowned a bit, "We need to get going, and frankly, I don't like this place" It was rather creepy.

Papyrus frowned at that and looked at his brother irritated, "You never like anyplace we go to Sans, you always suspicious of people and you always wanna move... I'm just..." The younger brother sighed as he sat down on bed "... I'm tired Sans" He admitted with a soft voice.

This alarmed the older brother, his little brother was usually so full of energy and life, seeing Papyrus look so down and defeated almost broke his heart. "Hey, bro, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Sans said quickly, going over to comfort his brother. "We can stay here okay, just, not forever, we stay until you are back on top again okay?" He tried to smile to his brother to get a smile back.

Papyrus looked up his brother with big eyes. "Promise?” He asked, holding out a pinkie finger to his brother, he knew it was childish, but it would make him feel better.

Sans grinned back, but it was a forced grin, he hated making promises.... but this was his brother... "Promise" He said, making a pinkie swear with his brother like when they were young. Sans just really hoped this was a promise he did not have to break.


	7. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of walking around the castle dinner is served.

They all rejoined in the dining hall at dinner time, where Gaster had prepared a splendid dinner that once again made Papyrus teeth run a little as him and Sans both sat down to eat.

Gaster sighed softly, drinking a glass of what appeared to be red wine. "I thought you two could use some extra food, after all-" He could not help but contain a grinned, "You nothing but skin and bone.... Minus the skin"

Sans could not help but laugh at that, oh how long it's been since he heard anyone else make a pun like that. Papyrus eyes crossed slightly, NOT GASTER TOO! But still, he smiled at the sound of his brother's laughter, a sound he had not heard in a long, long time.

Gaster smiled, but then sighed again. "But like I said, I wanted you to have plenty of food before begining on you chores, and that caused a problem, this is the last food that I have, and that means you two will have to travel to the town to shop" He said while sipping his wine.

Sans frowned a little by that, already done laughing as he bit into the food some more, which tasted really good for someone who had not had a proper dinner in a while. "Why can't you go yourself?" He asked suspiciously.

Gaster shot Sans a irritated glare for a short second, before his face soften up into a sad expression. "I'm afraid these old bones can't travel very far, and even though I do have a wagon and a horse, it would be better if you went"

Sans looked surprised at that. "Then what did you do before we came?"

Gaster sighed, "I did travel to the city on my own, but it takes a toll on me I would rather not take" He looked at Sans, "If you insist I go, I guess I could, but our deal was you would do some stuff for me"

Sans frowned, "Yes, around the castle! Not go shopping for you!" He said sharply.

"Enough Sans!" Papyrus interrupted, glaring a little at his brother. "You are being rude to our host!"

Sans remembered how he had promised Papyrus they would stay, and that included being nice, so he sighed and looked down "... I'm sorry Mr. Gaster"

"Please, just Gaster" He said with a warmer, charming smile, "And that is okay, I understand you frustration" he said softly and drank some more wine.

Papyrus noticed then, that Gaster had not touched his plate yet, thought there was less food on it then on Sans and Papyrus plate, he had not eaten anything yet, he had just been drinking his wine. "Are this conversation keeping you from eating?" He asked softly.

Gaster blinked in surprised and then looked at his food. "... I am simply not hungry, maybe I eat it later" He mumbled, thinking about that.

Papyrus wondered about that, remembering that Gaster had not touched the breakfast either, and now it was his turn to be suspicious instead of his brother.

Sand on the other hand, did not think much about it, he too had been thru times where he was not hungry at the right times and rather eat earlier or later, so he did not question this from Gaster side and decided just to enjoy his food.

Papyrus seeing how his brother did not question it, decided not to push the subject further and just continued eating with his brother, taking in the delicious food.

They finished soon after, Gaster still not having touched his food, as Gaster lead them back to their bedroom with a soft smile. "I arrange some more clothing for you, your old clothing has been quited damaged and will need to be repaired, there should be a tailor in town that can help you, you can buy whatever food you like and other stuff you think we might need, can you cook?" He asked the older brother.

But it was Papyrus who answered, "I can cook!" He said with such a enthusiastic voice and big eyes that it brought a quick blush to both the older skeleton and the older brother.

Gaster nodded. "Very well, then you will be cooking dinner tomorrow" He said and then bowed, "I bid you goodnight" He said as he walked away.

The brothers cleaned up and went back to their room.

Sans closed the door and sighed "Bro, I know you are cool and all that, but you cooking...." He looked his brother in the eyes, those big starry eyes with such innocence and energy "... Your cooking.... Could use a little work" Was the best Sans could say.

Papyrus agreed, "But of course brother, and what an opportunity for me to practice now! I'm sure Sir Gaster won't mind!" He said as he grinned and jumped up and down excitedly. He was going to be cooking again.

Sans wanted to protest a little.... but seeing his brother this happy and full of energy, he just could not bear to burst his brothers bubble. He yawned instead and took that damn nightgown that he had worn the night before. "I guess we should head to bed then" At least this time he had underwear to have on!

Papyrus nodded and watched as Sans went to the bathroom to give them both privacy to change, he could not put his finger on when the two of them had started acting shy around each other naked... But if he had to guess it would be after the first night they had to sleep close together outside for warmth, after that night both brothers had build up a wall around them to shy away any.... not natural thoughts. Papyrus blushed, remembering how it felt, having his brother so close, hugging him closer for warmth, how they breath had mixed together in the cool night air, the look in Sans eyes.... And....

Papyrus shook his head, no! This was not the time to think about this! Maybe he should take a cold shower before bed... Yeah, that might be for the best.

On the other side of the door, Sans was not doing much better, being in the bathroom brought memories with him, though it had been at a terrible time, looking back at it now, he could not help, but blush. His younger brother, half asleep and naked in front of him, the soft moans he would give as Sans had washed his bones, that one moment, when in his sleep, Papyrus had pressed his body up against Sans in just... The right... Way...

Sans shook his head, and quickly changed his clothing. This was not the time for this, he exited the bathroom, surprised to see his brother had still not changed. "Something the matter bro?" He asked softly.

Papyrus turned to look at his brother, a slight orange blush coloring his cheekbones. "I.. Um... I wanted to take a shower... before we... went to bed" He said, avoiding eye contact with his older brother.

Sans nodded slowly, "Oh.. sure yeah, go ahead" He moved out of the way and watched as his brother went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He decided to go lay in bed, waiting for Papyrus, relaxing in the bed and thinking about the trip they were going on... They could just take the money and run, but that would upset Papyrus, so better not do that.

The last thing Sans wanted to do was upset his brother.


	8. The Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone can’t sleep, and someone is tending to the garden again.

Papyrus was laying in bed, heavy breathing, cloudy eyes, his hands gripping the sheets as his raspy voice came out slowly. “B-brother?”

His brother hushed him softly, stroking his chest. “There there bro… don’t worry, I’m gonna make you feel reeeaaal good” he whispered as his hand traveled further down Papyrus’s bones, his gown now gone, both skeletons laying there naked, heavy breathing, and soft moans.

Papyrus could not hold his moans back as his brothers fingers reached his pelvis, stroking him softly there, luring his echo part forth, that for now, was a moist vagina that was just begging for attention, which it certainly got.

Papyrus laid his head back, eyes closed, his hand gripping the sheet more, it felt so good! But… “B-brother! W-we can’t do this!” They were siblings, it was not right!

His brother silenced him with soft kisses. “Don’t you love me Papy?” He whispered in a raspy deep voice.

Papyrus nodded, “Yes… Yes I love you Sans… More than anything in the world” He said, still moaning from his private parts being touched and teased “I love you so much…. I …. I….”

“And what about me” Gaster asked, turning Papyrus head toward him “How do you feel about me?”

Papyrus woke up in shock, sweating and blushing, his breath coming fast. Oh… It had all been a dream… He blushed even more, he had not had a dream like that in a long time, and never one involving another person just suddenly popping in…. He crawled over to the window by the bed and open it slowly, looking out at the lake glistening in the moonlight. He still felt hot and needy from his dream… Perhaps a walk in the cool air would help. He changed into his clothing from the day before as quietly as possible as to not wake Sans and made his way outside.

There he had a chance to think about his dream, it was not the first time he had a dream like that about his brother, and he had to admit, he loved his brother in oh so many wrong ways, ways that brothers should not want each other in, and he had done his best to hide it from others and from himself, but what was this about Gaster, why had he showed up in his dream so suddenly, he barely knew the man!

Ah yes, her barely knew the man, but still, he was an attractive older gentleman, his voice so deep and charming, like feeling you were being wrapped in soft velvet, his eyes so dark and mysterious, holding all kind of secrets, and so deep you felt you could just fall right into them, and when he finally gave that charming smile, oh Papyrus just felt like his bones could melt…. And…. And….

He was standing right in front of Papyrus now, who had somehow made his way outside and back to the garden where Gaster was once again tending to the flowers.

Gaster gave a warm and gentle smile. “Evening Papyrus, having trouble sleeping again?”

Papyrus nodded slowly. “Yes… And you?” This was the second time in two days Papyrus had caught Gaster outside in the middle of the night.

Gaster have a chuckle that sent a warm tingle down Papyrus spine. “Something like that” he said as he looked over the flowers and then pick one of the biggest ones and gave it to Papyrus with a smile.

Papyrus blushed, taking the large flower and looking at it with big eyes “It’s beautiful” He whispered, watching the magical reflection of the moon in the leaves, causing them to glow.

Gaster moved closer “... Not as much as you” He whispered.

Papyrus looked up shocked, blushing a lot “Wha- OUCH!” He almost dropped the flower, but did not, in his shock and awe he had not noticed the thorns on the flower, until Gaster’s words had caused him to grip on it tighter, causing a small cut on one of his fingers.

Gaster gasped “Are you okay” He said concerned. Papyrus nodded, holding the flower more gently now and looking at his hand, the sight of his magical energy floating out of the cut made him a little sick, he always hated the sight of blood, both human and monster.

Gaster took the hand gently “.... Let me” and without a word he took the injured finger in his mouth and licked it. Papyrus was so shocked by this the only thing he could do was stare with eyes wide open with a blush.

Gaster let go of the finger after a few seconds, the cut now healed and smiled softly “... I meant what I said Papyrus” he said gently, still holding his hand and stroked the young skeletons cheek softly “You are beautiful” he stepped closer.

Papyrus was blushing, a little dizzy, had Gaster eyes always been red? He looked deep into the eyes, seeing a red glint there among the darkness. “Huh?” no one had ever said that to him. His blush deepened.

Gaster stroked Papyrus neck softly “... Are you okay?” He whispered, leaning down and looking more into his eyes.

Papyrus nodded slowly, he felt really warm now, he did not move away from Gaster’s touch.

Gaster smiled warmly, making Papyrus bones feel like jelly. “Then how about we go back to my chambers for now, it will rain soon” He guided Papyrus along inside, a sly grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter then the others, I only noticed right before posting and I did not want to just add stuff in a hurry. Thank you also for all the Kudo's, comments and other stuff! It really warms my heart!


	9. The Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the brothers is invited into the private chamber of the host.

Papyrus was not sure how or why, but he now found himself in Gaster’s personal chambers, which was rather impressive, this is the room you would expect a lord to have. 

There was a big bed, a desk with a lot of papers, a fire place with two comfy chairs and a table, the windows were all covered up by heavy drapes.

And then it hit Papyrus, that Gaster might in fact be a lord! He did live in a castle after all! But should a lord not have servants? Why did Gaster live here all alone.

Papyrus turned to watch Gaster as he took of his black coat and hung it up, walking over to start a fire in the fireplace to warm up the room. Gaster noticed Papyrus staring and chuckled. “Yes Papyrus?” He straighten himself out and looked at the young skeleton.

Papyrus blushed, looking down embarrassed and ask softly “...Are… Are you… Of noble birth?” he asked, feeling stupid for not thinking of this before.

Gaster was mildly surprised by the question. “.... Does it matter?” He asked softly, curious if this would change Papyrus opinion on him. Being of noble birth often changed people's opinion of you, some would respect you more, just for the fact you were born into a specific family, others would fear you, over the power you held as your birth right, and some would distrust you for the noble ways you may live. All rather silly in Gaster’s eyes, why should the family he was born into change anything about who he was, then again, it meant he had a privilege many others did not have.

But Papyrus just shook his head, “Of course not!” He answered, blushing a bit. “I was just curious” he explained looking down. “It would not change how I looked at you” At least not so much that it would make a difference, he already saw a charming older man with a mysterious aura that just made Papyrus more and more curious about him. Why was Gaster so fascinating?!

Gaster smiled by that. “Yes, I am of noble birth, my father was a lord” He answered, not that it mattered anymore. It was a long time since he last had used his title.

Papyrus nodded slowly, “Oh…. But… Where is your servants then?” he asked, did noblemen not have servant to their every beck and call?

Gaster sighed “... They left a long time ago… I been maintaining the castle myself” He frowned and stirred a little in the fire. “I never liked having servants” he confessed, looking at the fire. It had always felt weird for Gaster, having people around just to serve him, giving him false praise and recognition, just because he was paying them, that never sat right with him.

Papyrus looked at Gaster and blushed, but also looked worried, Gaster looked so sad… He put the flower he had still been holding onto a small table and went over to the older skeleton “... How long have you been alone?”

Gaster looked at Papyrus and smiled softly “... Awhile…. Now and then travelers like yourself comes for a visit or seeking shelter… but they always leave after sometime” He stroked Papyrus cheek softly. “So I’m glad you are staying… Even if it’s just for a while”

Papyrus blushed, looking up at Gaster, and could not help but feel all warm and safe, as his neck slowly got stroked by Gaster’s fingertips, a hungry look in the older ones eyes.

Gaster let his hand drop and looked away, clearing his voice. “So, tell me about yourself Papyrus” He went over and took a teapot there had been standing there and poured them both a cup of tea. “Where does you and your brother come from”

“Oh” Papyrus sat down and took his tea, “I’m not supposed to talk about that” He said with a frown.

Gaster looked surprised “Oh, and why is that?” He put a tablet in his tea before sitting down and drinking it.

Papyrus sighed “Because Sans does not like when I talk to strangers about it… but” He looked up at Gaster, “I guess you are not a stranger anymore” He felt like he could trust Gaster.

Gaster smiled warmly. “I’m glad to hear that” he simply said, drinking a little more tea “But I do not wanna snoop around if it makes you brother uncomfortable” He said seriously, “I think he has enough against me as it is” Thought he was not sure he knew why.

Papyrus shook his head “It’s not like that! He is just suspicious of everyone!” Papyrus said, a frown on his face. It had been that way for as long as he could remember, Sans being suspicious and cautious about everyone they meet.

Gaster blinked “Oh, and why is that?” He asked curiously, but Papyrus did not answer, so he decided not to push it. “It’s fine” He stood up again.

Papyrus quickly stood up too, “It’s not like that! It’s just… I don’t wanna talk behind my brothers back.” He did not wish to make his brother upset, he loved his brother to much for that.

Gaster nodded and walked over, stroking Papyrus head “You are a good brother… And a good friend…” He looked at Papyrus, stepping closer and looking into his eyes.

Papyrus looked back, blushing and smiling a warm smile “Thank you”

Gaster looked deeply into Papyrus warm eyes, feeling rather lost in them as Papyrus got lost in his, as he spoke again. “You really are beautiful Papyrus” He whispered, stroking his cheek again and smiling warmly.

“So are you” Papyrus whispered back, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them “I mean! Your handsome! No, I mean yes, I mean that’s not all! You are also a gentleman, and, and-” Papyrus was starting to mumble and stutter more and more, blushing up a storm. He was starting to hyperventilate.

Gaster blushed and chuckled softly. “Thank you Papyrus… It means a lot” He held Papyrus head with both his hands, “Breathe slowly now”

Papyrus took some deep breaths, trying to calm down and looked Gaster in the eyes, his breath getting heavier as he blushed more. Feeling once again lost in those dark eyes.

Gaster looked back, blushing softly as he slowly leaned closer, giving Papyrus plenty of time to back off if he wished to do so, but he did not, and soon, they mouths meet, softly, as he kissed him.

Papyrus had never been kissed before, and was not sure what to do now that it was happening, it felt so much more intense then he had ever dreamt about, but his soul was conflicted, was this really what he wanted? He was not sure.

Gaster could feel the hesitation and pulled back slightly, whispering “It’s okay Papyrus, if this is going to fast just say so” And when Papyrus said nothing he bend down more, licking Papyrus neck with his dark purple tongue.

Papyrus was shivering now, his breathing coming out faster, had his neck always been this sensitive? Feeling Gaster’s breath and kisses on his neck made him shiver and moan softly, his legs shaking slightly, threatening to buckle under at any minut, not being able to hold his weight much longer.

Gaster noticed and picked up Papyrus then, moving him to the bed is a swiftly yet gentle motion and laid him down on the silk “... It’s alright Papyrus” He whispered, leaning in for a kiss again. “I take good care of you”


	10. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The host and young skeleton is cuddling in bed, where will this go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut, can be skipped if you need to

Papyrus did not resist as Gaster slowly undressed him, he was so gently that Papyrus did not mind, he was dizzy and not sure what to do, it was only when Gaster tried to take his pants off that his head cleared up and he stopped Gaster. “N-No!” He blushed a lot, this was going way too fast.

Gaster stopped, respecting Papyrus answer, but also felt a pang of annoyance, he looked at Papyrus hungrily, a hunger he had not felt in a long time. But still, if Papyrus said no, he would respect that. “Alright” He moved away from Papyrus, smiling warmly at him.

Papyrus sat up, his head more clear now, what had happened, how had things come this far? A voice in his head was telling him he should leave, now! Run! But instead, he stayed, looking up at the older skeleton with warm eyes of his own, no one had ever treated him like this… it was intoxicating, and he liked it, so maybe…. “Could…. Could you kiss me again?” He asked shyly.

Gaster blushed, surprised, oh, this boy was so innocent. He nodded and softly kissed Papyrus again, stroking the back of the young skeletons skull in an affectionate manner, taking it slowly now.

Papyrus enjoyed the kissing, even starting to kiss again and was breathing fast, even though it was just a kiss, he was already feeling hot.

Gaster decided to push it a little and pressed his tongue against Papyrus teeth, which open up, letting his tongue swirl into Papyrus mouth and explore there.

Papyrus held on to Gaster now, his own tongue swirling around with Gaster’s in a passionate dance that he could not understand, he found his own hand stroking the back of Gaster’s head, pulling him closer…. More… He wanted more!

And Gaster was happy to give him more, kissing him more intensely and stroking his sides under the open shirt, tracing his ribs with his fingertips, making Papyrus shiver and whine needingly.

Gaster laid down, pulling a surprised Papyrus ontop of him and continued the kissing, stroking his back and leg.

Papyrus felt something then, pressing up between his legs, something hard that was moving ever so slightly from underneath Gaster’s pants. This caused his own echopart to form, already moist from all the things that was happening. “S-Sir Gaster” Papyrus gasped, feeling his head spin again.

“Just Gaster” He said, kissing Papyrus again and taking his shirt off fully, moving to kiss his ribcage, one rip at the time, giving some a soft lick.

Papyrus could not help but moan by that, he had never felt anything like it, it was amazing, intoxicating, and he wanted more! He found himself moving his hips against Gaster’s, trying to get friction for his needy echo-part.

Gaster stop the kissing then, stroking Papyrus hips. “Is it alright?” He ask, fingers tracing Papyrus pants opening.

Papyrus blushed a lot “... Y-You first” He said shyly, sitting up straight, still breathing fast.

Gaster nodded slowly, sitting up and first taking his shirt off, revealing not ribs, but a fully formed body, made of magic, but if you looked hard, you could see the ribs underneath the magic. He then moved Papyrus up a little so he could remove his pants and underpants, revealing his echo part, that looked more like a tentacle then anything else.

Papyrus face was fully orange now, looking at the tentacle with a hungry look, feeling himself getting more wet just by the sight of it, and jumped a little as it wiggled.

Gaster chuckled, blushing a bit and stroked Papyrus spine. “Still okay?” He asked softly.

Papyrus nodded slowly, and then took off his own pants and underwear, why was he doing this again, he was not sure, but something he had suppressed for way too long had bursted free, and he felt like he needed this so badly.

Gaster sensed that too, and he moved Papyrus ontop of him again, laying down, and then moved Papyrus so the two echo parts were touching each other, Papyrus jumping slightly, causing him to move and send a shiver up his spine. The tentacle was smooth like marble and was already pretty lubricant.

Is that going up in me? Papyrus thought, shivering and blushing, wondering how that might feel, it was so big!

Gaster moved his hips slowly, stroking his part against Papyrus’s, that got more and more wet. Papyrus moans clearly indicating he liked how it felt, but he tried to cover up his moans with his hand. “No no no” Gaster quickly grabbed Papyrus hand and intertwined their fingers “None of that, I wanna hear your voice”

Papyrus started moving his own hips again, he could not help it, he had never tried anything like this, and it felt so good, and he was getting so wet. He kept moaning, louder now and held on to Gaster’s hand and shoulder. “G-Gaster!” He moaned, his eyes cloudy and his voice raspy.

Gaster stopped their hips, which caused Papyrus to start whining, and he shushed him softly “It’s okay Papyrus” He lifted Papyrus hips up, his echo part moving itself against Papyrus, getting ready to enter him “Are you ready Papyrus?”

Papyrus hesitated, holding onto Gaster with both hands now, gasping and breathing fast. “I-I don’t know” He whispered, was he ready? Gaster kissed him softly and whispered against his teeth “I be gentle.”

Papyrus thought about that and then nodded, slowly moving down, moaning as he felt the tentacle enter him and had to stop, not even halfway down, needing a break.

Gaster was patient, he could tell it was Papyrus first time doing this, and he just stroked Papyrus hips softly “You are doing so good Papyrus” he whispered in encouragement.

Papyrus had tears in his eyes, gasping and nodding, it hurt a little, but also felt so good that he started pressing down deeper, getting more of the tentacle inside him, but not all of it, he simply could not fit all if it inside of him.

Gaster did not mind, he dried Papyrus tears softly while he let Papyrus adjust to the feeling of being filled up.

Papyrus was gasping and moaning, “It’s so big” He whispered, enjoying how it felt inside him, and then moaned when he felt it start to wiggle inside him. “G-Gaster!” He never felt anything like it!

Gaster was breathing heavily, stroking Papyrus hips, “S-Sorry, I can’t help it” It just felt so good, it’s been so long since he was together with someone. He put both his hand on Papyrus hips now, breathing faster. “Ready?” He asked, his voice raspy.

Papyrus nodded slowly, and then threw his head back as Gaster started moving him up and down, slowly and gently, but still enough to make Papyrus moan loudly, his head spinning. “It, it feels so good” He moaned, hands holding onto Gaster’s shoulders for support.

Gaster nodded, his breathing fast now as he move Papyrus up and down his length, getting just a tiny bit more into Papyrus then when they started, but not pushing it more than that. “It feels good for me too Papyrus” he whispered. He pulled Papyrus down to tongue kiss him again, stroking his spine and hips, he was such a good boy.

Papyrus was already getting close, the new movements and the wiggling was driving him crazy, and when Gaster broke the kiss, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth as the older skeleton started moving faster.

Gaster was close too, holding Papyrus close and moving even faster before he held Papyrus down as he climaxed, filling up Papyrus nicely with his love seeds.

Papyrus was gasping and trembling, having hit his own climax, he was seeing stars and was rather dizzy right now. He leaned into Gaster, his breathing slowing down as he slowly fell asleep.

Gaster held onto him with a soft smile as he removed himself from inside him, that had been rather nice, he certainly hoped he could do it again soon, but for now, he tugged in with Papyrus, just for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was not too akward or weird, this is still my first fanfic!


	11. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

Papyrus woke up early the next morning, snuggling into the bed, hand searching for someone else, and when he did not find them, he open up his eyes and was shocked to see he was alone, where was Sans?…. Wait… Where is this?! He sat up and looked around confused in the room, this was not his room, this was…. This was….

This was Gaster’s room.

The memory of the night flooded Papyrus mind and he blushed up a storm, OH MY! What had he done! He can’t believe he acted like that and did that, he never done anything like that in his life.

Papyrus looked down at himself, surprised to see that he was dressed in a nightgown again and blushed... Wow, he had really done it, it wasn't a dream. He had really slept with Gaster.

But where was Gaster? Papyrus was all alone right now, making him wonder what was going on, also, what time it was, maybe Gaster was making breakfast?

Before Papyrus could even get up from bed, his first question was answered.

Gaster entered the room, once again dressed in his normal wear, minus the trench coat. He smiled warmly at Papyrus and walked over to him. "Did you sleep well?" He asked softly, stroking Papyrus cheek gently.

Papyrus blushed and nodded, he had slept with no problems what so ever, so that was rather nice. "..Did... Did we..." He could not bring himself to finish his sentence, but he was still not sure if he had dreamt it or not, part of him hoped that he had, another part wished that he didn't.

Gaster nodded slowly, kissing Papyrus cheek "... I hope you are not regretting it" He whispered softly against Papyrus bones, caressing his back and spine.

Papyrus shivered and shook his head, no, he did not regret it. He was just embarrassed. "Can... Can we not tell my brother please?" he stammered, covering his face "I will tell him, just... Just not right now!" If his brother had bad thoughts about Gaster before, they would only be worse after this, of this he was sure!

Gaster nodded slowly, "I understand" He said and stroked Papyrus skull, "I will keep it to myself"

"Thank you" Papyrus said, smiling warmly up at the older skeleton with warm eyes "... Last night... Was really great" He whispered, blushing a deep orange shade.

Gaster watched the blush, blushing slightly himself a dark purple shade and sighed ".... You should properly go to your brother... before we both get distracted once again"

Papyrus jumped up, blushing a lot. "Right!" He said, while he started looking for his clothing and then dressing himself, Gaster watching him the entire time with hungry eyes.

Papyrus got dressed and looked at Gaster, blushing a lot and decided to kiss him quickly before running out the door. Left behind in his room, Gaster licked his lips slightly and had a sly grin. Soon.

Sans was still not up when Papyrus snuck into the room, and Papyrus blessed all the stars for that, for he really did not wanna tell Sans about what happened last night, at least, not yet.

So Papyrus settled into a chair and waited for his brother to wake up, finding a old book on one of the shelfs and decided to read it.

After some time Sans began to wake up and yawned, stretching and feeling around on the bed for Papyrus, frowning, opening his eyes when he did not find him. "Bro?" He sat up and looked around.

Papyrus looked up, laying the book down and quickly came to Sans side "I'm right here brother" he said softly, holding his brother's hand.

Sans smiled softly and yawned "Morning bro" He hugged his brother and smiled.

Papyrus hugged again, shivering a little as he felt his sins crawling on his back, but tried his best to hide it from Sans "Breakfast might be ready soon, we should go"

Sans mumbled and yawned. "Sure sure, just, give me a minut to change" he said tiredly and Papyrus nodded and left the room so that Sans could change in peace.

After they both were properly dressed they went down to the dining hall, finding it empty, but heard noises from the kitchen, so they decided to go there.

Gaster was in the kitchen, making food for them, not a feast like the first time, just a basic breakfast.

Papyrus still thought it smelled good and offered to help, but Gaster said it was fine and asked the two of them to set the table in the dining room.

Soon they were all sitting down again, eating breakfast where Papyrus once again noticed Gaster more just drank some red wine then eat his breakfast and he got worried, maybe Gaster was sick... although, he sure felt like he was in good health last night. The memory bringing a blush to Papyrus cheeks that he tried to shake away.

Sans sighed as he finished his breakfast, not noticing the looks between his brother and Gaster. "So, where is this village that we are supposed to go to"

Gaster got up and walked over to a drawer, looking around it for a moment before returning with a map and showed Sans, leaning ever so close "We are here, and the village is here, you should be able to return back before sundown if you do not spend too long there" he explained, showing Sans the route and giving him the map "My horse is well trained and should know the way"

Sans nodded and him and his brother started taking the dishes out and started cleaning them. It was one of they new duties to clean up, Gaster showing them where everything went.

Papyrus noticed how tired and weak Gaster looked now and got worried, he had seemed so young and strong yesterday, but now he looked like he needed some serious bedrest.

Gaster looked at Papyrus and smiled "I'm fine, but perhaps I should head to bed for an early nap, I did not get much sleep last night" he said. He bid them farewell and went on his way "Have a safe trip to the village" Was the last thing he said before disappearing out of the room.


	12. The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two brother travels to the town to shop and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been busy with my birthday so this chapter might not be as polished, I might go back and check it later

Sans and Papyrus found their way out to the stables, making sure they had the map and the gold coins Gaster had left for them with them, before finding the wagon and looking at the horse.

The horse looked calm enough, and strong, a good breed, and Papyrus had easy with guiding it to the wagon as he and Sans both worked on strabbing the horse in who had no complains.

Sans and Papyrus were both now sitting on the wagon and wrote it out of the stable and into the forest, slowly making their way to the village. Sans holding the reins while Papyrus studied the map to be sure they were going the right way.

Sans had noticed Papyrus seemed a little off and decided to finally ask about it. “You been kind of weird this morning Papyrus” He said with a worried frown. “Ss something wrong?” He asked while kept his eyes on the road.

Papyrus blushed and looked away “W-What do you mean brother?” He had still not told his brother about what had happened, he was waiting for the right moment to bring it up. And was starting to fear that right moment was never coming up, but he would still wait for it.

Sans frowned slightly, looking at Papyrus “I mean… You just seem sort of… Jumpy?” He asked, not sure if he was using the right word. Papyrus kept being surprised by stuff, and blushing a lot, that he had noticed, he just had no idea why.

Papyrus fidget nervously with the map, thinking of an excuse to tell his brother “I… um…. I just…. I’m not used to be living with a lord!” He said as an excuse, but was wondering if his brother knew that Gaster was indeed a lord. “In such a grand castle, it just seems so unreal” He said, sighing a little, it was not untrue, but it was not the truth to the answer Sans was asking. He felt bad for lying to his brother, but it was for his own good he told himself, Sans would have a fit if he was told at the wrong time. Still, Life with Gaster was so different, it was such a short while, but Papyrus already felt like his life was changing, like he was part of a fairytale.

Sans blinked slowly, nodding, he had had his suspicions about Gaster being a lord, but he had never asked. “I see, so you’re nervus, that is fine bro, we can leave if you want”

Papyrus gasped and shook his head “No brother! It’s not like that! I’m fine with staying, really!” He didn’t wanna go traveling again just yet.

Sans nodded, concentrating on where they were going again as he finally found the village and found a place to park the wagon, a place where someone else would watch it for them.

The village was not that big, and the people in it was a mix between monster and humans, not a uncommon sign.

Sans and Papyrus then went around the tiny village, looking for things to shop for, Papyrus knowing better than Sans what they needed for dinner, and what would spoil too fast for them to use, so Sans was mostly following his younger brother around while he carried the bags with his magic.

They came to a bakery with a nice human lady behind the counter that smiled softly at them “Hello there, have not seen you before, are you travelers?” She ask softly.

Papyrus nodded and smiled “Yes, we are here to shop!”

The woman smiled warmly “Then you come to the right place, what can I interest you i-”

“Travelers you say” Said a old man from behind the counter too “I hope you are not traveling the woods at night now”

“Papa!” The woman protested “Be nice and don’t scare the customers!” She said quickly. “It is not scaring them! It is warning them!” said the old man back, looking at Sans and Papyrus “Keep out of the woods at night! People have been attacked, especially monsters!”

Papyrus blinked surprised and Sans frowned worried, questioning the man “Attacked by what?”

“Vampires!” The old man said loudly “Vampires I tell you!” The lady just sighed and shook her head “Excuse my father, he has a wild imagination”

Sans sighed and rolled his eyes, there was no such thing as vampires, it was just an old folk's tale, so he and Papyrus brought the bread they needed and left.

But something strange happen, the old man was not the only one talking about vampires, the more the shopped the more stories they heard. 

Stories about red eyes in the night, “I saw it myself, it was like two red stars in the middle of the forest, I never run away so fast in my life!” 

About a tall pale figure attacking people, “I was traveling on my horse when we were suddenly attacked! It was taller then my horse I tell you, skin as pale as the moon! It came out of nowhere, I was lucky to get away alive!”

And lastly, about an old abandoned castle in the middle of the woods that no one dared get close to, “You should keep your distance too, no one who ever went into the castle has been seen again”

Sans pushed all the stories aside, ignoring them and just continued shopping, but Papyrus was becoming more and more worried.

“It can’t be the same castle!” Papyrus said, on his way back to the wagon with his brother.

Sans just sighed “Papyrus relax, it’s just talk, there is no such things as Vampires and it was mostly humans that talked, you know how they are about monsters, always thinking the worst” He was surprisingly calm despite all the rumors, because he believed it was just that, rumors.

But Papyrus was not as skeptic as his brother, he remembered the red glint in Gaster’s eyes, and the way Gaster had taking his fingers in his mouth when Papyrus had cut himself. 

Papyrus was still in deep thoughts as they packed the wagon and went on their way back toward the castle.

Could it really be? He shook his head, his brother was properly right, vampires did not exist and it was just stories.

Stories that would keep Papyrus up at night.


	13. The Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest brother has many questions now, and goes to seek answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been super busy and have not had the time to proff read this chapter, so there might be a lot of mistakes, sorry about that

How many nights had Papyrus now not been able to sleep? Three? Five? A week? He was not sure, but he was worried that it might be too many, because he was beginning to feel tired during the day and more awake at night. They had been staying at Gaster’s place for a while now, and even though the bed was nice and the room was warm, Papyrus could just not get a full night's rest.

He looked out the window now, while he was wondered if Gaster had the same problem and that was why he seemed to always be tending the garden in the middle of the night.

Or maybe… Maybe it was something else.

Papyrus had started cooking dinner, Sans did lunch and Gaster always had breakfast ready before they even woke up. Papyrus cooking, he knew, was not the best, but still Sans ate it, and he felt like he was getting better.

Gaster had in the beginning not eaten any of his food, flaring Papyrus suspicion even more, but also hurting his feelings. Once Gaster had seen this he had sighed, mumbled something to himself and then began eating to Papyruses surprise, and he had felt silly over his suspicions then.

But Papyrus could still not shake of the stories and rumors they had heard in the village, he had not brought it up during dinner when they had gotten back, but once again, he had noticed Gaster not eating and just drinking that red liquid that he had assumed was wine… But what if it was not?

The other days had went by uneventful, but Papyrus still had noticed little things.

Papyrus tossed and turned as much as he could without waking up his brother, questions filling his mind. Did vampires exist, and if they did, was Gaster the one who had been attacking the village? It seemed like a far off conclusion to jump to, but still!

He had never seen Gaster in the sunlight, Gaster was up during the night most of the time, he didn’t eat, only sleeping during the day it seemed, and then there was that red glint in Gaster’s eyes, right after he had put some of Papyrus own blood in his mouth.

Papyrus could not take it anymore, he needed some answers! He quietly got out of the bed, being careful not to wake his brother and got dressed and went out, looking for Gaster.

He thought he would find him in the garden again, but for once, Gaster was not there. He tried to knock on the door to Gaster’s chamber, but no answer, maybe he was asleep? Papyrus knew it was wrong to do, but he sneaked into the chamber to check if Gaster was truly asleep in there, but no, Gaster was not there either.

Nor in the kitchen, the dining hall, the stable, the hallways, the other rooms, NOWHERE! Papyrus search high and low and could not find Gaster anywhere.

Maybe, Papyrus thought, maybe he is out. But why would he leave the castle in the middle of the night, and without his horse? He had double checked the stable and the horse was still there, sleeping.

Papyrus swallowed loudly… What if… What if Gaster really was a vampire… What if he was out… hunting?

Papyrus shook his head, feeling a little sick. No! That can’t be right! Like Sans had said, vampires were not real. Vampires are not real. Vampires are not real!

But then, where was Gaster? Papyrus checked around again, maybe he had missed him? He sure hoped so.

Papyrus had lost hope in finding Gaster when he once again came to Gaster’s chamber. He didn’t even bother knocking on the door and instead just opened it without a second thought.

And there he was, Gaster, standing in the middle of the room, in nothing but his pants and looked over at the blushing Papyrus surprised, his body shining in the light from the flames from the fireplace.

Papyrus was blushing up a storm “OH! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to barge in on you like that!” He stammered, taking two steps back and looking away.

But Gaster just smiled that charming smile of his before speaking “Papyrus, what do I owe the pleasure?” He picked up the clothing from the floor and threw it in a hamptor “You seem rather eager to enter my chamber” He said with a sly grin.

Papyrus blushed even more, stammering now “I-I was n-not- I mean, It w-was not suppose to be l-like- I thought- I thought you were gone!” He managed to get out, knees shaking slightly, this was so embarrassing!

Gaster walked slowly over to Papyrus, gripping his jaw softly and tilting his head up to make Papyrus look at him. “Oh? And you wanted to sneak into my room while I was not here?” He said teasingly with a grin.

Papyrus tried to shake his head “No it’s not like that!” He said, his whole face orange “I was looking for you!”

Gaster’s eyebrows shot up “Oh? What for?” He still did not let go of Papyrus jaw, stroking is lightly.

Papyrus blushed “I… Um…” He was completely blank, looking into Gaster’s eyes. Why was he looking for Gaster again?

Gaster did not give Papyrus much of a chance to gather his thoughts as he leaned down and kissed him softly, his tongue softly stroking Papyrus teeth before he leaned back with a mischievous grin. “I’m glad you came to see me Papyrus” He whispered, stroked his cheeks “I was hoping you would come” Indeed he did, he has had missed Papyrus here in his chamber.

Papyrus shivered, leaning a little into the hand and blushing deeply. “Y-You did?” He whispered back, looking deep into Gaster’s eyes.

Gaster nodded without breaking eye contact. “Yes” He pulled him further in. “I was so hoping we could continue from yesterday evening” he said while stroking Papyrus back, “To have a little… Fun” He grinned.


	14. The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest brother goes to talk to the host about his worries, but the conversation quickly takes a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter I been to busy to proff read, I am so sorry, I get around to proff reading them soon I hope, but I have a lot on my plate next week!

Papyrus blushed and gasped “But that is not why I came here!” He said quickly, taking a step back. He had come here to get some answers, not the…. Other stuff! His face was orange as he remember what had happen last time, how it had felt… It had felt pretty good.

“Is it not?” asked Gaster softly following Papyrus a step, his hand going from Papyrus back to his hips “Are you sure?” He asked softly, stroking soft circles into Papyrus hip, coxing him closer and kissed him before Papyrus could make a comeback. Eyes closing and tongue already on the move.

Papyrus was taken by surprised by the kiss, and so intensely too! He already felt Gaster’s tongue in his mouth and he felt his knees getting weak, his eyes getting cloudy and his thoughts becoming a mess. Maybe this was why he had come here, and the rumors was just an excuse, maybe he had wanted this to happen all along, to be in Gaster embrace once again, to feel his touch, to have that wonderful feeling of being filled up. He was getting more and more excited by the second as he kissed Gaster back, holding onto that strong older skeleton, his mind a mess and his soul fluttering in his chest.

Gaster continued to kiss Papyrus, more excited now that Papyrus was kissing again, and leaned over to close and lock the door without breaking contact with his young lover “That is what I thought” He whispered, as he slowly lead Papyrus to the bed, laying Papyrus down while still kissing him with his tongue, he was gonna take his time this time, nice and slow, no need to rush things. He really wanted to tease and please this young skeleton that was laying under him now, already panty and moaning needily, maybe he was not so innocent after all, he sure looked like he wanted this very badly, and Gaster would not complain about that.

“So tell me Papyrus” Gaster whispered after breaking the kiss softly, his fingers stroking Papyrus hips still before venturing to the front of his pelvis. “Have you ever touched yourself here, be honest now” he whispered, looking deep into Papyrus eyes, his own filled with both hunger and thirst.

Papyrus blushed up a storm, looking away embarrassed, away from those dark yet warm eyes that made him feel like his bones was turning into jelly… And then nodding, yes, yes he had touched himself there before, it was a rare moment when his brother and him was far enough apart for long enough that he got to do that, but he had. He was no stranger to pleasuring himself, it was just so few times he had the chance, with Sans always being there at his side. He knew it was not to be mean Sans always stayed close, it was for protection, and while he loved his brother he sometimes wish to just be alone to handle himself.

Gaster nodded slowly, impressed by the young skeleton and grinned “Ever had someone else touch you?” he asked, and to that, Papyrus shook his head. He grinned slyly and he leaned closer. “Let’s see if we can’t fix that, shall we?” Gaster whispered, kissing Papyrus again as his fingers went down Papyrus pants, seeking and finding what they were looking for, the damp and slightly moist vagina that Papyrus had already formed. He started stroking him softly there, teasing his folds and clint, making sure that Papyrus made the most delicious perverted noises. Drinking in the noise and enjoying the sight of Papyrus under him.

As soon as Papyrus just started showing a hint of being wet, Gaster stopped, licking his lips as he slowly undressing Papyrus to get a better look, getting no protest this time. He spread Papyrus legs slowly and looked down to get a good view of the young skeletons echo pussy. It was orange like his blush, glowing slightly in the dull lighting of the room. “You are so beautiful Papyrus” Gaster whispered, before moving down as he got in a good position, lifting Papyrus hips to get a better angle, and then without any hesitation, started licking him, eating up the juice that was already there and swallowing it up.

Papyrus threw his head back at that, back aching and moaning loudly, Gaster was not even beginning and it already felt so good! He had never been licked before, and the feeling was amazing!

Gaster grinned, his tongue rather long and wet as he gave Papyrus long, hard licks and then circled his tongue around the clint a little before going back to licking, quickly driving Papyrus into a moaning mess that was dripping wet, which gave Gaster more delicious juice to drink up.

He slowly stroked his tongue inside Papyrus, watching it go in and out, up and down, swirling around and hearing the reactions he got from Papyrus, the moans, the sighs, the choked screams that would come when Gaster tongue hit just right.

Gaster then took of his own clothing, after removing his tongue from Papyrus, laying on top of him in such a way that he held his own weight and none of it fell on Papyrus. “Ready?” He asked, but he did not wait for an answer, as he instead slowly entered himself into Papyrus.

Papyrus moaned loudly, holding onto Gaster, was it him or was Gaster way bigger than yesterday? He could barely fit in half of it before it was too much. He moaned Gaster name and just held on for dear life, oh stars did that feel good!

It felt good for Gaster too, as he slowly moved in and out of his little skeleton friend, enjoying the feeling of his warm and wet pussy, it had not even been a day and he had already missed it this much.

Gaster started going faster while a thought occurred to him, he could not let this skeleton leave. He could not let Papyrus go.

Papyrus was his now, all his, and he was not gonna let that slip away.

So while Papyrus was on a high from the pleasure, Gaster leaned down to kiss his neck…. And then bit into it.

Papyrus gasped and almost screamed, but it was choked out as Gaster moved even faster, pain and pleasure mixing together in his mind, making it impossible to think.

Gaster kept biting Papyrus, drinking his magical blood and replacing it with some of his own thru his fangs, claiming Papyrus as his own. Mine… All mine.

Gaster kept moving faster, holding on to Papyrus hips and slamming into him now, trying to force more of himself into Papyrus, but it simply could not be done. All in due time he thought, all in due time.

Papyrus was ever so close to his climax already, fingers holding onto Gaster’s back, head tilted at a weird angle so Gaster could bite his neck, it was all too much for Papyrus and soon, he hit his climax at full force and passed out.

Gaster enjoyed the flavor of Papyrus a little more before he stopped biting him and slipped himself out of him and tugged them both in. This had been an enjoyable night, and it would only be the first of many.


	15. The Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the two brothers prepares to go to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have not proff read this, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. English is not my mother language

Papyrus was awoken by something moving next to him and rubbed his eyes, mumbling a softly “Sans?” before remembering what had happened last night and opening his eyes fully, looking around until his eyes meet Gasters.

Gaster grinned a kind of sly grin and shook his head. “No, I am not you brother…. But perhaps” He said, in a wondering tone, “Perhaps you wished I had been” He said teasingly, but also a little hurt.

Papyrus blushed up a storm and sat up, “N-NO! Why would you even think that!” He said loudly and embarrassed.

Gaster eyes became soft and sad then, while he stroked Papyrus cheek. “Because, my dear, you been mumbling his name all night” Among other things, and Gaster could not help but feel jealous. He did not mind sharing, but he minded being forgotten all together, not once in Papyrus dreams had he ever whispered his name. Perhaps he just needed more time.

Papyrus however was now glowing orange from his blush of embarrassment. He covered his face with his hands and just gave a frustrated moan. “I-I’m sorry!” He properly thought he was a freak now! Thinking of his own brother in such ways.

But Gaster just softly stroke the back of Papyrus skull with a soft smile. “Papyrus, it’s okay, it’s nothing to be ashamed of” he said honestly. He saw no problem with this.

Papyrus looked up shocked, peaking thru his boney fingers. “B-But! We are brothers! Are it not wrong of me to think of him like that!” He asked confused.

Gaster shook his head. “Love is love Papyrus, and there is nothing wrong with the way you want to love your brother…” He took Papyrus hands in his own and kissed him softly “Beside, I don’t mind sharing”

Papyrus cheek burned oranged at that, and he had no idea what to say.

Gaster just smiled softly “You should rest for today… And try to stay inside, you brother can go to the village by himself”

But Papyrus would have none of that “I feel fine!” He said, a little dizzy and tingling, but else he felt fine. He jumped out of bed, sticking the landing and quickly got dressed.

Gaster looked worried at Papyrus. “I mean it, I think you should rest for today” He said seriously and stretched. “As will I”

Papyrus just shook his head “You rest, we be back before you know it” 

Gaster laid in bed and watched as Papyrus was about to leave, but stopped him with one question “Have you told him yet?”

Papyrus paused and blushed and sighed “.... No”

Gaster frowned and sighed “... Are you embarrassed by me?” Maybe that was why he was not in his dreams.

Papyrus shook his head “No! It’s not like that! I will tell him I just…” Papyrus sighed “I will tell him” He decided.

He went out of the room after being fully dressed and went to the kitchen to grab some fruit and went back towards his room.

But before he even got there, he bumped into a panicked Sans around a corner and they both fell down, Sans on top of Papyrus.

“Papyrus!” Sans said, rather loudly and alarmed, “Where were you?!”

Papyrus blushed ever so slightly and then held up the fruit. “... Out to get breakfast?” He said it more like a question then an answer.

Sans sighed and got up “You should have left a note! I was so worried!” He said while helping his brother up.

Papyrus gave Sans some of the fruit and sighed. “Sorry brother” He started eating his own fruit right there and there, maybe it was time to tell Sans about his new, complicated, relationship with Gaster. He properly tell Sans on the way to the village.

They both ate their fruit for breakfast in their room while they talked.

“We are running low on food again” Papyrus said with a sigh. “So we should properly go to the village like we talked about.

Sans frowned slightly and sighed, “Yeah… But Papyrus, we can’t stay here forever, this is not our home” He reminded his brother. “We have to move on at some point” He said seriously.

Papyrus blinked and sighed at that, right, this was not their home… But… “I like it here Sans” He said “It’s nice and quiet… Can’t we…” He wanted to ask if they could stay, but he knew his brother was not open to that yet “Can’t we just stay a little longer” He said instead.

Sans looked at his brother and frowned, he had a feeling he was gonna regret it, but he nodded. “Alright, we can stay a little longer” He said and sighed, getting up “Let’s go to the village”

Papyrus nodded and got up too, following his brother out the room, grabbed the money from Gaster and walked to the door.

Sans open the big castle door to get out to the stable to get the horse. His little brother was hot on his heels.

But as soon as Papyrus took a step outside into the sunlight, it felt like his bones were burning and he quickly stepped back, gasping surprised and shook.

Sans looked at his brother confused “Are you okay?” He asked confused. Not getting what was wrong.

Papyrus frowned “I…” He put a hand out in the sunlight again and quickly retracted it, rubbing it softly to get the stinging feeling out of his hand. What was going on?

“I… Um… I’m actually not feeling so well” Papyrus half lied to his brother, looking away “I… Maybe I should go back to bed” he said, giving his brother the money from Gaster carefully.

Sans looked worried at his brother “Oh, yeah, sure” He nodded “If you’re not feeling well you should rest, don’t worry, I can handle a trip to the village by myself” He nodded again “Don’t you worry, you big brother can take care of it” He closed the big door, leaving Papyrus in the dark.

Papyrus frowned, looking at his hand and then turned to walk back to Gaster’s chembers.

He needed some answers, and he needed them NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be a while, I am working on it, but my life has become quite busy with other work, I'm sorry to leave you on a note like this, but I try my best to get back soon!


End file.
